kaleriafandomcom-20200214-history
Vega Soleil
|age=25 |eyes=Blue |hair=Fuchsia |skin=Light Pink |cybernetics= |medichlorian=11300 |hidep= |timeline=Post-Legacy Era |titles= |affiliations= * Formerly Jedi of the Twin Suns |ranks=Padawan |education= |masters= * Lyrza Anips * Chronus Ranger * Skyther * Teran Dax * Xan Qenadius |apprentices= |hands= |hidec= |world=SWRP/SL |player=Aggie Mactavish |created=04/01/2010 |hideo= |BG1=bf4080 |BG2=d279a6 }} Vega Soleil is a Star Wars roleplay character. History Early Life Vega Soleil was born aboard a freighter vessel in Correllian space. Her mother was a Coronet merchant and smuggler by the name of Naja Perl Soleil. The identity of her father remains unknown. Vega grew up spending most of her time accompanying her mother on her business ventures. Aboard her freighter, the Crimson Dust, the child had a lot of spare time to spend reading and learning about other cultures and the history of the galaxy. She was known to help out around the ship from a very early age, being most efficient with the use of computer equipment and mechanical repairs of any kind. Due to her hightened emphatic skills, an advantage of her Zeltron species, she was able to help people, by soothing the sick and wounded, later picking up basic medical care skills herself. Soon she became an invaluable crew member. Getting more and more involved with her mother's business, Vega was also taught to pilot and navigate. The child was very eager to learn new things and seemingly had an easy time to quick up information and training very quickly. As a result she learned several languages during her travels, among them Huttese, Ryl and Bocce, as well as an understanding of the Jawa Trade Language and Droid Speak. Stories of Vega’s ancestors have been passed down through the generations, of her great-grandmother Leonie Soleil, who was known to be a Jedi Master in her time. Vega’s mother had long suspected that the force was strong within her daughter, but had never felt it the right time to seek out a Jedi Order to admit her. As the Crimson Dust made her way to Mos Entha's Spaceport on Tatooine a business deal turned sour and Naja Soleil decided then, that is was time to change her daughter's life entirely. Naja, determined not to have her child involved in dealings she now faced, left her daughter in Mos Entha and instructed her to seek out a Jedi Order on Tatooine. The Path as a Jedi Having joined the Jedi of The New Dawn on Tatooine, Vega began her training as a Padawan under the tutelage of Jedi Master Lyrza Anips. As expected she had picked up well on reading assignments and basic use of force powers. Her combat training however was something that gave her difficulties. During this time Vega met Teran Dax, who had also been newly admitted into the order as a Padawan. His training was far more advanced than Vegas, as he had been learning the ways of the Jedi from a very young age and was soon to take his trails to become a Jedi Knight himself. He joined Master Anips and Vega in their training. A few months after Vega had joined the Jedi of the New Dawn, the order fell apart. She remained on Mos Entha with a few former members of the order and the Jedi of the Twin Suns was formed under Grandmaster Xan Qenadius, where she remained as a Padawan. While the Jedi of the Twin Suns called Mos Entha home, they would spent most of their time travelling. Vega during her time with the Jedi of the Twin Suns Struggling with some of her training and some of the Jedi values as well as with her own personal matters and burdens put upon her by her family legacy Vega even left the order and fled Tatooine to the lower city of Nar Shaddaa. Life on the Smuggler's Moon Having settled in a small apartment on the lower city levels of Nar Shadaa, Vega returned to a lifestyle more familiar to her. She utilised her own ship the Skydancer to take on trade contracts and transport goods and passengers. She would often return to Mos Entha for business purposes, but spent an equal time travelling and gambling in various cantinas or Nar Shadaa's casinos. It was during this time she became reliant on the use of spice and other questionable substances. As a side effect this kept her former Masters locating her for a time as the force within her was dampened by the use of drugs and thus hiding her presence. She got involved with a notorious slave trader and underground criminal Gon'Bar Bota during this time. She was eventually found by Xan Qenadius and Teran Dax, who would help her deal with her spice addiction and try to bring her back onto the path as a Jedi. Collision with the Past Meeting Skyther. ---Work in Progress--- Return to Mos Entha Having spent several months on Nar Shaddaa Master Qenadius had finally convinced Vega to return and continue her Jedi training. He had taken on a new padawan himself and Teran Dax had since become a Jedi Knight. It was decided due to the strong bod Vega and Teran shared that he would continue her training from now on, while Vega remained under strict observation of her Grandmaster. The Jedi of the Twin Suns had become spread over the galaxy over time with some members that hadn't been heard of in months. Master Qenadius continued the work of the order and Vega and Teran Would join him and his padawan Vael'esra on their journeys. Over time Vega's relationship to Teran grew closer and more complicated. When she felt she was hindering him in his own training to become a Jedi Master she left on the Skydancer, giving her Jedi training up once again. The order had not heard from her since that day. Fall from grace: Slavery and Coronet Having re-established her Nar Shadaa contacts Vega once again began working for Bota. In time her gambling debts became so much, he sold her as an asset, when she could not repay what she owed. Months had passed since Vega vanished from Mos Entha when Xan Qenadius came across an entertainment establishment in Coronet and recognised a young Zeltron dancer, who was hardly recognisable as Vega. She was merely a puppet to her slave masters and her addiction to spice was worse than ever. In what could be called a faithful moment Xan hired her for her services and after aggressive negotiations left Coronet with her, the Skydancer and as the new owner of the Four Moons Cantina. Once again they returned to Tatooine where they remained for a few weeks and Vega fought her addiction while Xan supported her. Feeling that the relationship they were developing was set to fail due to both of their past Vega left Tatooine without any goodbyes. Sickness and Solitude After leaving Tatooine Vega remained travelling before she fell ill. She could no longer stomach space travel and eventually settled in a small cabin in the mountains of Uvena. She recovered quickly and soon found out that in fact she was not sick, but pregnant. Xan managed to track her down once more and once he discovered she carried his child they left Uvena for Corellia. Xan and Vega sharing a quiet moment after their return to Corellia. Personality and traits Appearance Vega is of average size and slim statue. Her vibrant fuchsia coloured hair frames her face, which is of paler, pinkish complexion. She is, mildly said, attractive, as any of her species. A trait she does not like being reminded of and usually tries to conceal with her clothing. You would see her as an ordinary Zeltron, as far as ordinary goes for this colourful race, if it were not for the slightly pointed ears she sports, reminding of her partial Nagai heritage. She prefers practical attire to fashionable clothing, a trait she has certainly not inherited from her other whom, despite being pilot of a freighter would dress in elaborate gowns and live an even more elaborate live style when docked wherever possible, as any Zeltron would. General Characteristics Quite a shy and somewhat reserved young woman, despite her Zeltron heritage. Very charismatic and intelligent. Intelligent, good-hearted and kind, described as a hard worker and fairly skilled pilot by her mother and her crew. Sometimes called a recluse, data-pad-worm and boring by her ever entertainment seeking travel companions, taking a keen interest in history and reading as and when time allowed, rather than seeking out cantinas and other such venues. Vega has been very quick to pick up things since her childhood. She could read, write and program fluently at an early age and speaks several languages that she has picked up during her travels. She possessed extensive knowledge in ship mechanics and general mechanics. She also seems to possess medic skills and has been seeing to her mother’s crews ailments since her early teens. Her empathy and sense of the feeling of emotions of others and ability to project her own on to them has been invaluable in this task. At the same time she has always seen her looks and appearance to others as a nuisance and on some occasions a danger. Alignment Chaotic good / Light Attributes * Strength: low * Dexterity: high * Constitution: medium * Intelligence: high * Wisdom: medium * Charisma: very high Powers and abilities Lighsaber abilities Vega's lightsaber abilities were very limited compared to other Jedi of her tier. She would eventually become proficient in the Tràkata, Niman, Soresu and Shien forms, concentrating heavily on her defence. The Force Medichlorian count: 11300 Known Force powers: * Force Dash * Force Jump * Force meld * Force empathy * Force push/pull * Moving meditation * Force Light * Revitalize * Telepathy * Force pilot * Force vision (untrained/uncontrolled) Languages * Galactic Basic - fluent * Huttese - fluent * Ryl - fluent * Bocce - fluent * Jawa Trade Language - fluent * Droid Speak - fluent * Miralukese - beginner * Mando'a - beginner Other abilities Vega was a adept mechanic. She could fix spaceships, speeders, droids and more. She was also a skilled pilot, being able to fly large freighters as well as small fighters. Goals and Ambitions ---Work in Progress --- Romances and relationships ---Work in Progress --- Weapons and Equipment * Lightsabers : A purple bladed saber, containing a lambent crystal which Vega inherited from her ancestor Leonie Soleil was her prefered melee weapon. * Tehk'la blade : Traditionally a weapon used by the Nagai, this blade was handed down through generations to Vega by her great great grandfather Kinsai. This was kept as an heirloom rather than being used in combat much. * Blaster Pistols : DDC Defender Sporting Blaster Mk II x 2 : BlasTech DL-22 Blaster Pistol Vehicles The Skydancer was a heavily modified YT-1760 transport ship that was gifted to Vega Soleil by her mother Naja. The history of the vessel is largly unknown. It is believed Naja had won the ship in a lucky game of Pazaak. Category:Character Category:Zeltron Category:Jedi Category:Tatooine Category:Star Wars Category:SWRP Category:Roleplay